Jugram Haschwalth (Seireitou)
.'}} | birthday = December 14 | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 168 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Blonde | blood type = O | affiliation = (loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = None | previous occupation = Grandmaster of | team = None | previous team = Wandenreich | partner = None | previous partner = Yhwach | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown Uncle (deceased) | education = | status = Active | signature skill = }} Jugram Haschwalth (ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) is a male Quincy that was once the Grandmaster of the within the , as well as the personal advisor to . He was designated as "B" — The Balance (世間調和 (ザ・バランス), Za Baransu; Japanese for "World Harmony"). In the aftermath of the , with the death of the Quincy King, it was believed that Haschwalth had also lost his life, having taken severe wounds in his battle with and losing his powers to the earlier. This was definitely the case, however, in Yhwach's final moments, pieces of his soul had scattered similar to that of the ; one part, of which, had flowed back into Jugram's corpse as a result of their connection. The act had revitalized him, long after he was thought to have perished in the battle. With newfound life, he had considered rejoining his surviving brethren in , but he came to face an existential crisis. All his life, he had no identity he could call his own, having always trailed after his best friend, , and later after Yhwach himself, never once questioning his decisions or having to think for himself. He came to question if such a man could actually serve as a leader to the Quincy that remained. As he was, Jugram knew that before returning to help guide them, he would have to figure out who he was in this world without someone else to follow. He took off alone on this personal journey, making his way to the . Appearance Haschwalth is shown to be rather tall, bearing a youthful expression, with a thin build and frame. He has long blond hair, which descends past his shoulders, and is normally kept framed over his face. During the initial invasion of , he wore a variation of the white uniform worn by the , consisting of the group's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes. When informing Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the coming war, he had opted for a hooded cape, featuring a black mask and a thin black sash diagonally encircling his body from the cape's left epaulette. Hashy full.png|Haschwalth without his mantle. Personality Being a rather callous individual, in which he keeps only to himself and therefore appears indifferent, Haschwalth is a man that has a rather black and white view of the world around him. While he does not necessarily believe in the concepts of "good" or "evil", he seems to be rather adamant whenever coming to a conclusion, being stern and unbending in almost every regard. His cold attitude allows him to remain highly perceptive and analytical, even during tense situations, without overlooking significant factors that others would miss due to emotional distractions; such as anger, arrogance, or fear. Despite having an understanding of the human heart, as he considered himself to have once been an average human, he often berates others for falling to their lower human instincts. Prior to his death at the hands of an enemy, Adiel Haschwalth was highly revered by his son as a strong warrior and an intelligent leader, unrivaled by all others, which won him the honor of serving as the Sealed Quincy King's advisor. But he soon fell to the hands of the enemy, a Captain of the Gotei 13 named Seireitou Kawahiru, whom confronted one another in a titanic battle of epic proportions. Jugram came to the conclusion that his father's own faults as a human must have contributed to his death, despite having all of the necessary skills that should have secured his victory, and so as to prevent history from repeating, Haschwalth himself must become a closed individual that rejects human desire and intimacy; becoming a warrior that solely lives by the sword. While harboring no ill will toward his father's killer, as he had accepted the event as an eventuality, Haschwalth does seek to "re-balance the scales" by defeating the Shiroyasha and thus earning him the necessary victory. Having served in a leadership position for a good portion of his adult life, Haschwalth demonstrates many of the attributes that a military commander should be expected to have. He does not make his orders lightly nor does he do so without the proper planning having been made. In his eyes, only the weak act without thought, and that the Shinigami must have been truly moronic to have been caught off-guard twice by the same enemy; despite the proclaimed superiority of the Quincy race that Haschwalth has made so many times. All of his actions, both as a commander and as a combatant, are based on logical strategies that aim to secure the scales of victory tipping to his side. Furthermore, he does not allow emotion to cloud his judgment when making decisions that concern his subordinates, making what he deems to be the best approach even if it should be frowned upon by the opinions of others under his command. Haschwalth has shown himself to be fiercely loyal to Yhwach, the Quincy King of the Wandenreich, never questioning any of the latter's decisions despite a great majority disapproval; such as selecting Uryū Ishida as his successor. He stopped Bazz-B as he tried to recklessly charge into the King's chambers in order to demand a reason as to why Uryū was chosen, despite being a man who literally "showed up out of nowhere", telling the hot-heated Sternritter that it was not his decision to make and that they must accept the King's will. Haschwalth puts his loyalty to Yhwach above that which his subordinates' desire, despite the fact that the majority among them have made it clear they would have no problem accepting Haschwalth as Yhwach's successor. He has immense pride in his own abilities and those of his Quincy race, entering into a chaotic battlefield without a second thought and making good on his confident declarations. During the first Wandenreich invasion in the Thousand-Year Blood War, he faced down the overwhelming might of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto while serving as a spectator to the fight between him and Royd Lloyd, whom was masquerading as Yhwach, and while he seemed distraught by its power initially, he managed to resist the intensity of the Bankai's heat while maintaining his composure. He looked on without remorse as the real Yhwach obliterated the elder Captain, leaving nothing behind of Yamamoto. On their second invasion, Haschwalth immediately went to confront the army's Captain-Commander, Shunsui Kyōraku, and openly declared that his side would achieve victory; going as far as to say that they will instantly exterminate the entire Gotei 13. When engaging in battle, Haschwalth views the confrontation as a "scale" in which the ends continuously shift between the sides in accordance with how the factors in the battle behave. With respect to this, he states that his role in the fight is to "tip the scales in their favor", obviously referring to his own side. Whether in a large-scale conflict or in a battle in which he is directly facing the opponent, he operates with this principle while executing these concepts with his Schrift power. Haschwalth can remorselessly murder a target in cold blood, even a fellow comrade, as demonstrated when he bestowed punishment onto Cang Du by slashing the latter in half with his blade. History Synopsis Equipment Quincy Cross: Haschwalth is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his uniform so that it hangs to his left-hand side. Medallion: Haschwalth possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Powers & Abilities : In the invasion of the , it was stated that the who staged the attack were all at a level comparable to a Captain in the . As one of the Sternritter during the war, or more specifically their Grandmaster, Haschwalth possesses a truly immense spiritual power that is exceedingly rare for a to wield. It manifests as a brilliant golden color that radiates from his body like a holy light; fitting for the one said to be the other half of the . As a child, when nobody else, not even his childhood friend , was able to stand before the spiritual pressure of Yhwach, he alone managed to remain standing without feeling any adverse effects. This showed that he held great potential within him that took a great deal of training to bring out. Haschwalth spent many years further honing his power as the right-hand man of the Quincy King, and over the span of a thousand years, he stands in a class among the greatest of the elite. His spiritual power afforded him the ability to actually resist the might of , when utilized by , despite being within the immediate vicinity of its release. As Yhwach's other half, his spiritual presence seems to carry a similarly intimidating feel to it, enough that a person looking upon him might actually perceive Haschwalth as a demonic figure lurking in the shadows. If one were to equate Yhwach as a 'god', then it only makes sense that Haschwalth is his 'archangel', and thus, his presence should be felt like the signaling of a god, and subsequently the terror that all sinners should be feeling. Being reborn as a only served to further strengthen Haschwalth, enough so that his power cannot be felt by those below him unless he willingly allows them to do so. Kenjutsu Master Iaijutsu Master: Prioritizing speed in his combat style, Haschwalth primarily utilizes the sword arts of Iaijutsu and Battōjutsu, allowing him to overwhelm even the most skilled opponents with a flurry of bladed assaults. The speed he is capable of achieving with his strikes allows him to effortlessly outmaneuver most opponents before they can even comprehend his actions. If an opponent attempts to watch Haschwalth's blade, long before they even manage to predict its next motion, their bodies would be ripped apart by the man's technique. Therefore, only someone of an equal level of skill in the sword arts, whom has learned to fend off instantaneous strikes, can hope to remain toe-to-toe with Haschwalth. While he usually starts with a Battōjutsu stance, both legs bent, with one of his hands prepared to unsheathe his weapon, he also seems to make the use of an Iaijutsu stance that comprises of him standing upright with his shoulders facing outwards, his right hand holding the hilt of the sword and the butt of the sword balancing on the palm of his open left hand. According to Haschwalth, he normally does not use this stance unless he plans to use "violent means" of defeating his opponent; signifying that when he does use this stance, he is facing an opponent of worthy stature, such as when he confronted Shunsui Kyōraku and first demonstrated the stance. When facing Ichigo Kurosaki, he entered this stance, prompting Ichigo to ask if he now considers him an opponent of equal standing. Haschwalth, however, merely replied that he is now "an enemy worth defeating". *'Battōjutsu Stance:' .]] :*'Ziehen' (出す (ザイヘン), Zaihen; German for "Unsheathing"): By an immediate unsheathing of his sword, Haschwalth aims to take advantage of his great speed in order to deliver a deep slash onto his opponent, capable of bifurcating them instantaneously. He used the Ziehen to make a decisive strike on Hidetomo Kajōmaru, defeating the seated officer with a single move. In addition, he managed to use this technique to cut Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai blade in half, before the latter could even realize what had transpired. Schrift The Balance (天秤 (ジ・バランス), Tenbin (Ji Baransu); Japanese for "Scales") Spirit Weapon Yhwach's Power Former Powers & Abilities Quincy: Vollständig Quotes * (To ) "Your fear is so great that rather than see this for the matter of life and death it is, you have subconsciously chosen to refer to it as a matter of 'passage'. A foolish notion. This war has already begun." * (To ) "Lives that were saved by good fortune must be swept aside by equal ill fortune." * (To , about himself and ) "His Majesty and I are two sides of a balanced scale. While His Majesty returns to being the Father of the Quincy, I take up the mask of the ruler in his stead. His Majesty and I are connected." Behind the Scenes